


Just Start Again

by DoreyG



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bat John, Batman!, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bruce?” He splutters, the moment he sees the shadow perched on the edge of the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Start Again

“Bruce?” He splutters, the moment he sees the shadow perched on the edge of the station, “I mean, Mr Wayne? I _mean_ , Batman? I thought…”

“Bruce Wayne is dead,” a familiar, yet different, voice offers. He narrows his eyes and peers, blurry through the glasses and habitual cold of Gotham… “He died to save the city, and his body was taken by the sea.”

Blurry, towards…

“But that doesn’t mean that what he stood for has to die with him,” a familiar, yet different, shadow. Dark and muscular, but shorter. Stockier. With a black cape wrapped awkwardly around his shoulders, as if to hold back the cold, and impassive eyes peering from behind white contacts, “hello, Jim.”

“…Batman,” he offers again, slightly breathless.

“I have information on the Thorne drug bust,” Batman offers – and smiles a slow smile, dark and ready under the blackness of his hood, “and then I thought we could discuss the movements of Pamela Isley, yet another figure who wishes to make a name for herself in this new Gotham…”


End file.
